In the past, assaying had been accomplished at first by means of manual pipetting and later by means of automated assaying machines. However, although the automation process has been supplemented over the years, further refinement has been desired. Certain problems exist, for instance, in automated assaying. In general, problems such as speed, numerosity of samples, contamination, and system flexibility are just a few of the problems that have continued to exist.
In particular, washing a reusable tip in the past has been quite problematic. Typically, disposable tips have been utilized to avoid the problem. However, limited attempts at washing in a wash basin have been attempted. The need exists for a thorough washing system integrated into an assaying system.
Another limitation of the prior art has been that, although varying number of probes have been provided to assay samples, there has been a distinct limitation as to the number of different fluids that can be sampled simultaneously by way of those probes. In fact, most, if not all, systems, only allow one fluid to be sampled at a time by any particular set of probes. If, however, a user desired to assay multiple solutions and aspirate or dispense varying volumes of those solutions by means of one set of probes, the task was generally not achievable. For instance, a single probe and tube system may be available in the prior art. Additionally, a system having eight tubes and probes may be available in the prior art to sample as well a single solution. Ninety-six probes and tubes may also be available in the prior art, but are limited again to their ability to carry out the single task of assaying a single solution in a single volumetric manner.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.